RyansWorld: Rockese language
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Rockese will one of the new wonder languages of the 21st century along with Esperanto, Lobjan, and Mandarin. Summary People who are born in the year 1997 or later (read: the post-rock generation) will insist on using Rockese in their lives and ignore their parents when asked to do chores in English. Combining Finnish, French, Norwegian, Swedish, Polish, Hindi and Japanese into one uber language, Rockese becomes familiar with the adolescents of Europe along with North American teens mostly male of European and fairer Latinos and their girlfriends will usually use the language as well. As a manufactured language, Rockese encyclopedias and Rockese dictionaries would be slow in being published. However, Rockese television shows and Rockese movies will be made in relative ease. These movies however will receive PG-13 and R ratings at first (Rockese was a language intended for teens and young adults). Hot Tub Time Machine, The New Guy, and the American Pie series will be the first American films to be translated from English to Rockese. Television will be banned in 2040; making it difficult to get Rockese on most television stations. Classic video games playable on emulators will be translated from English to Rockese. Eventually, sites like Future Wikia and your local ISP will have sections for English and Rockese content. Rockese will also make its way to YouTube which will succeed television as the primary source of entertainment after the worldwide television ban of 2040. The Lunar Protectorate will use Rockese as one of its official languages. However, the United States of Earth will defeat that motion in a referendum. Schools will begin to teach Rockese as a way to keep literacy levels up. Newspapers in Rockese will be common in towns and cities that have post-secondary institutions. Rockese Wikipedia At the age of 42, Ryan VanGoethem will switch from English Wikipedia to Rockese Wikipedia; becoming one of the founding adminstrators of the site. Rockese Wikipedia will have more than 3,200,000 articles by the year 2040 while English Wikipedia will have 32,000,000 articles. The 2044 Summer Olympic Games held in Warsaw Poland will be the first Olympic games to be held in English, French, German, Russian, Polish, Swedish and Rockese while the 2056 Winter Olympic Games in Singapore (using artificial snow and ice made from nanobots and desalinization machines) will be the second Olympic games to be held in those five languages. The Indan bobsledding team will finally win the gold medal and say a two hour speech during the closing ceremony that's 50% in Rockese and 50% in English. Even the old phrase "Rock steady! Rock easy!" will be translated into Rockese and put on a T-shirt. All T-shirt slogans made after 2020 will be put on in Rockese instead of more natural languages like English, French, or Spanish. Would you like to learn the Rockese language once it's invented? Yes. Somewhat. No. Category:Issues of the post-rock generation Category:Scenario Category:RyansWorld Category:Language